They Don't Know You Like I Do
by darkangel9314
Summary: When Bonnie Bennett pairs her with Damon Salvatore for a school project, Bonnie learns more about a life that she's never known and makes her question her own in the process.


They Don't Know You Like I Do

Chapter 1

If Bonnie Bennett could describe her family using one word it would be complex. On the outside everyone thought her family was the nicest and richest family in town. That was a thought process that Bonnie tended to disagree with. While some of her family's comments were genuine others were very forced in order not to cause a scene or for her family to be frowned upon . After all no one could stand the Mayor of Mystic Falls talking trash about other people.

Her family's behavior had never really bothered her before until one day she had met a boy that had made her change her mind about life and made her see the flaws about her family's lifestyle.

It had all started one day when she was at Mystic Falls Grill eating lunch with her father. To keep up appearances her father would pick one 'common' place to eat to make them look like they weren't total snobs. Bonnie didn't mind coming here on a daily basis. To her this place was better than most of the restaurants she had ever been to. Not that she would ever tell that to her dad though. He was stuck in his old ways and Bonnie didn't see a lot of room for improving any time soon.

"How is school going?"

"Not too bad. We have an assignment coming up that I'm rather intrigued for."

"Oh really. Do tell?" Her father said.

"Well my sociology teacher wants us to pair into teams and focus on learning more about a person's life who is opposite of yours, you know like their culture or the way they were raised and what makes them tick. And we can't be paired of with a person we know really well and it just sounds like a very fascinating experience that can teach me a lot about how other people live."

"You know how other people live Bonnie. They live thinking that they know what the true meaning of life is, but in actuality they have no idea. Like those pathetic people who believe that love is the greatest force in the universe. It's not. It's actually three things. Money, power, and influence and I think your teacher should teach you more about the more important things in life and not this mumbo jumbo nonsense that you don't need to worry about. All you have in this world is yourself Bonnie. Don't you ever forget that."

Bonnie fought the urge to roll her eyes as she looked down at her water. It was impossible to reason with her father when he rambled on like this. To Bonnie those three things weren't as important as their relationships with other people. She hadn't had a decent conversation in years and maybe this assignment would open her horizons and get her away from her sheltered society to learn more about the world around her.

"Where is that waiter?" her father asked ignoring the fact that she hadn't answered him.

"I have no idea."

Finally a different waiter came to their table panting as if he was almost out of breath. Bonnie looked up and she swear her breath caught as she looked into one of the most handsome boys she had ever seen. His hair was as dark as a raven's wing as it stuck up from his sides in an adorable fashion. He had sharp features that most girls would die for and he had amazing blue eyes that made his amazing features. She had to admit this boy looked damn good and he probably knew it too. Her dad however had a different reaction to this waiter.

"Well it's about damn time, do you know how long we've been waiting here? Thirty whole minutes. I am a very important man and I could be eating elsewhere by now. You are lucky I'm so generous or else I would have this establishment shut down before you could even blink. Do you understand that?"

"I am so sorry for your wait Mayor Bennett, we just had a shift change and I just got there. I am terribly sorry for your wait. May I get you something?"

"Yes. Good food and better service you have a lot to make up for."

"Yes sir, what would you like to start out with first."

While the waiter was taking her father's order, Bonnie looked outside sighing. She hadn't really spent much time outside but she really would make it a goal this year to do so. Than he took her order as they smiled each other the whole time until he left to go put in the order. She turned to her father that gave her such a stern look that it made her shutter. What the hell had brought on that look?

"What?" she asked her dad taking a drink of water.

"I wouldn't think about Bonnie, boys like that are bound top be trouble and trouble is not something that this family needs."

"You don't even know him."

"I know people like him and trust me Bonnie that is not people you want to be associated with."

"You're impossible." she said shaking her head at her father.

Before he could say more, the waiter came back with their food and placed it there before him.

"Again I'm sorry about the wait Mayor Bennett, Did you need anything else?"

"No. I think we're done here." she said throwing her napkin down on the table and shooting herself out of the chair and leaving the restaurant into the cool Mystic Falls Night.


End file.
